The present invention claims the priority of China Patent Application No. 201310216959.4 filed on Jun. 4, 2013, which is incorporated by reference in the present application in its entirety.
Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel technology; in particular, to a touch panel and a fabrication method thereof.
Description of Related Art
As the development of the touch control technology, the touch panel has been widely used in various consumer electronic devices, such as smart phone, tablets , digital camera, e-book, MP3 player, and so on, which are portable electronic products. The touch panel also can be applied to the display screen of the apparatus for operating and controlling. The touch panel not only provides convenience of input operation to user, it also has the advantages in its thinner shape, the lighter weight and the price competitiveness.
The touch panel typically includes a substrate, a sensing electrode layer, a shielding layer and a protective layer. The protective layer is formed on the both the sensing electrode layer and the shielding layer to protect the sensing electrode layer from the physical or chemical damage.
However, the thickness of the shielding layer is (about ten to hundred times) thicker than that of the sensing electrode layer. There is a “step” formed between the shielding layer and the sensing electrode layer due to the thickness difference therebetween. While the protective layer is formed on both of the shielding layer and the sensing electrode layer in the following process, the step would easily result in the non-uniformity of the protective layer, and the appearance of the color difference in the protective layer. The color difference would impact the transparent property of the touch panel.